This invention relates to a method of retro-fitting an elevator to an existing multi-level building, and to a preassembled elevator unit adapted for retro-fitting an elevator to an existing building.
Society as a whole is becoming more conscious of providing persons with disabilities with easy access to public and private buildings, and buildings designed today typically include wide doors, access ramps, and elevators to accommodate persons with disabilities. However, buildings designed and built more than a few years ago typically do not have these features, and are virtually inaccessible to many persons with disabilities. It can be very expensive to retro-fit these existing buildings to make them accessible to persons with disabilities. While ramps may provide access to a single story building, it is particularly difficult to provide disabled persons with access to multistory buildings. Installing an elevator in such buildings can be a problem because there is insufficient interior space, because it is extremely difficult and expensive to construct an appropriate shaft inside the building and assemble the elevator on site, and because the retro-fitting attempts can impair historically significant buildings. However, with the passage of the Americans with Disabilities Act, making buildings accessible is no longer just desirable, but in many cases mandated by law.